The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Due to environmental pollution problems and the increase of leisure activities, the development of a single-person vehicle called a personal mobility device has been increased.
An example of an electric personal mobility device that uses a motor as its power source is a Segway and an electric kickboard.
In particular, a foldable electric kickboard can be loaded in a back seat or trunk space of a vehicle.
However, even when folded, the volume is still large enough to take up much space in the trunk or in the back seat.
In addition, when a user wants to get the loaded electric personal mobility device out, it may cause inconvenience because he or she has to bend over at the waist level to take out the heavy electric personal mobility device.